Firefly
by Ame Chisei
Summary: Who knew fireflies can bring two different people together? ONE-SHOT! Set after the series! FuuxJin pairing! Read content to know more! R&R! Rated T for language (Cover Art mine)


**Hahaha! Potato here! A brand new oneshot from moi! But this time it's a Samurai Champloo fanfic *laughs evilly* I've re-watched it and got the inspiration for this fanfic based on that episode where Jin fought with an assassin by the bamboo forest (you'll see... hehe) BTW: I watched the English dub cuz' it's much better... you can feel Mugen's curses hahahaha!**

 **This is written in Fuu's perspective and i'm sorry if Jin is a bit (A LOT!)OOC**

 **( _Italicized words are her thoughts_ )**

 **DISCLAIMER: Samurai Champloo and its characters do not belong to moi :3**

* * *

 **Firefly**

 _ **Sometimes, I need to be alone.**_

"What a jerkass" I mutter under my breath as I gaze at the river.

It's already night and all the three of us decided to rest at a town. We - no- rather I earned us some enough money to accommodate a room at the town inn and buy us some food. I worked at the teahouse back at the previous town, luckily the owners are such generous people, giving me high wages and a place to for us to stay for free. While I am busy running my butt around dealing with some different sorts of people; kind, moronic, pervert, etcetera, those two bodyguard of mine told me that they have their own jobs. I know that Mugen is just lying back there, if not he's doing something like a personal job, yeah like stealing other people's hard-earned cash. I don't know about Jin, maybe being another people's bodyguard. I don't really know, they told me nothing specifically of what kind of job they did back there.

Nevertheless, that did not change the fact that at the end of the week, both of them earned peanuts. Yes peanuts, literally. Just like before, Mugen pulled out some peanuts out of his pockets. He even complained that it was better than Jin who earned absolutely nothing.

"Morons..." as I complain to the river in front of me, I pick up a pebble and throws it at the river, making it bounce until it submerges in the water. "Both of them really like to torture me."

Yeah... especially Mugen. All of our- no- calling it as 'our money' is an understatement, it's 'my' money, it is now gone because that stupid Mugen stole my pouch. I know that he is a guy and has an incredible need of a woman to release his sexual deprivement (almost everytime), but, would it hurt him earn some money of his own?! I should have hidden my pouch in a much safer place or fooled him now that we are in a town with a big brothel. I let out a sigh. _I'm stupid._

I really am stupid, I really worked hard for that money so the next time we stop to another town, we have some extra money for us to afford separate rooms. Sharing rooms with them is kind of awkward sometimes.

Am I doomed or what? I don't really regret having them go along with me again after we parted ways at that fork road. By some strange luck, all the three of us have met again. I don't really know the reason why we agreed to travel together again. "But even so..." I'm really happy to see them again.

However, being with them again brought some strange feeling in my heart. It really is weird, I can't really describe this one, whenever I am near at him, my blood starts to creep up to my cheeks and my heart races faster than usual. I get easily flustered and whenever his hand touches or just plainly brushes against mine, it feels like my heart is going to leap out my chest. And being alone with him in that room will certainly give me a heart attack. It's a good thing that I immediately went here by the river to cool my heart.

I blame Mugen and his sexual desires, leaving me alone with Jin in our room at the inn. After he had fallen asleep, I quietly made my way here. At least here, both of my heart and mind are at peace and besides, I only seldom to have some time for myself.

Letting out a sigh for the umpteenth time, I lay my body on the grass and it tickles my face. I look at the sky and saw how clear it is then a firefly flies in front of my face. Its light, ever since I was a child, it fascinated me. I suddenly remembered the time where I wished that I wanted to be a firefly.

From one firefly, another one flies and then they start to fly around the forest. I unconsciously follow the one who flew by earlier. As my eyes follow it, I see the person that I have been avoiding. He's just standing there with his hands on his side. For some reason, my heart started to beat loudly and hardly, suffocating me.

"Didn't you sleep already? What are you doing here?" I ask him, looking back at the sky.

Jin did not answer my question instead I heard the grass beside me rustled as he takes a sit. For some unknown reason, the air got hitched in my throat and butterflies fly wildly in my stomach. Again with this feeling! First this, and the worst comes next. My whole body trembles, my cheeks getting hot and red and my heart beats loudly. What is wrong with me?!

And if this silence continues, I think I'm going to die soon. This is Jin, the typical Jin, silent and still. Any more of this bullshit, I'm going to march my way away from here, unfortunately, I cannot. There are three reasons that I can't do that; number 1, I don't want to be rude to Jin, number 2, I don't want him misunderstood it and number 3, I enjoy watching the fireflies as they dance in pairs in front of my eyes but mostly it is because of the fireflies.

"What are you doing here?" He finally speaks.

My fingers twitch and the air I am breathing got stuck in my throat more the moment I hear his stern yet gentle voice. I sit up, hugging my legs and resting my chin on my arms. "Just getting fresh air and enjoying this view." I say, without looking at him.

"The river?"

I shake my head side-to-side, "No... Well at first yeah, but the view I'm talking about are the fireflies, flying here and there and dancing in pairs."

"Dancing in pairs, huh..." He trails off. Still avoiding his gaze, I waited for the next thing he is going to say however, that did not come. A sweat drops on my face comically and I continue to stare at the river.

Me getting an alone time should be peace and silent. Well I got the silent part but this too much silence is not what I asked for. I guess I just wanted to get away from Jin and the world is totally dicking with me. He should be sleeping back at our room, but, no! He is here, beside me and the longer he stays silent, the longer he is near me, the more my heart pounds that I can feel my heart will explode anytime sooner! _Why? What did I ever do to you world?!_

Letting out a sigh, he speaks again. "Did you regret it?"

What he said made me look at him and made my eyes blink so many times. I know what he was asking about it was about me joining their journey all the way back to Edo. He has the guts to ask that but he does not have the guts to look at me. Well, whatever, this way is much better anyways. I shake my head again, "No, don't ever think about that! I'm really happy to be able to travel with you guys! It's just that..."

If I stay near you for a long time, I'm afraid that I'll die not because of being kidnapped or some jerkass harassing me but instead of a heart attack. Those words almost slip out of my mouth. "Sometimes, I want some time for myself. You know what I mean?"

I lied, actually, it was not a lie per se, what I said is partially true... Right? I mean, who wouldn't want some time to be alone after your sly and idiotic companion stole your hard-earned cash just to bang some whore to satisfy your own lust and gets away that easily?! Who does that?! _Apparently, Mugen._

"Don't get me wrong Jin, I just went here to get some air and to look at the fireflies, nothing more." I turn my head back at the river again and heard his signiture 'hnn...'. Maybe I should pretend that he is not here and I'll just talk to myself. "I remember when I was just a kid. I don't really know as to why I did but, I wished to God that I wanted to be a firefly." I giggle.

"People said that the light that a firefly was used to be a guide for a person with a good soul whenever they got lost in the woods. They also said that male fireflies use their light to attract female fireflies."

Not that I'm really expecting him to reply or something but, what the heck does his second statement means? I get the idea of the first one, but the second one? Nope. Maybe it's a ronin thing? Or maybe I'm just a dumb broad just like Mugen said? Gaaaah! No Fuu! Don't let Mugen's insult get into you! You are a strong person! STRONG! I think asking Jin about it will help me understand it. He is smart after all.

"Jin, what do you mean by 'Male fireflies use their light to attract female fireflies'?" I look at him.

He just shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know," Jin looks at me, meeting my eyes, "I guess I just want to add some facts to what I have said."

Again with my heart! Why did I even look at him? I try to turn my head to avoid his black entrancing eyes but failed to my avail, we just continue to stare at each other's eyes when a pair of firefly dances in front of our faces. They are lovely, as they dance, their light shone more, illuminating Jin's face.

What was it that he said earlier? 'A light of a firefly guides a person with good soul whenever they are lost in a forest'?

"What are you thinking about now?" He asked, not removing his gaze away from mine.

"Oh, I was just thinking that you are just like a firefly." I humor him, ignoring my pounding heart while he arches an eyebrow. "I just realized now. Jin, you became my light whenever I feel lost, you were the one who always comforts me whenever I am upset or sad and along with Mugen, you always save me whenever I got into a scuffle, even though you are really reluctant but still!" I pause and gives him a small smile, "I'm still thankful to the two of you who always beat the bad guys and save me at the end of the day, especially to you."

I know I sound like a total moron telling him all of this, however... Why is it my heart tells me to? And that line, 'especially to you', it just naturally came out of my mouth. I'm not really trying to be bias, I'm really thankful to Mugen for saving me multiple of times, more times than Jin saved me, but his attitude, it rubs me at the wrong way but at the same time amused by it. Mugen is my friend and I know he treats the two of us as his friends too, he is just being a pansy not to say it and to admit for himself.

However, why is it that it feels like I'm contradicting myself when I say to myself that Jin is a 'friend'? My heart writhes, making me hard to breathe. Why? Should I ask him?

"Hey Jin... What does it mean whenever you look at someone, your heart just suddenly pounds fast and loudly? Is it a sickness or something?"

He shake his head slightly, "It means that you're in love."

Love? No way! Me in love with Jin? But? How? I just really see him as a father-figure or a brother-figure of some sorts, but him as my lover? That's...

Am I still going to deny it? Now that I know what it is that I am feeling, it is no use denying it. I have fallen in love with him unconsciously. Should I keep it inside or tell him? Even if I tell him, that will not change the fact that the only one has his heart up until now is that Shino-lady.

"Is this what you felt whenever you're with or thinking of Shino?"

Jin didn't answer. That makes me wonder though, our journey for finding the samurai who smells of sunflowers aka my father has finally ended, I really expected him to retrieve Shino once and for all, but why is it that he have not done it so? Maybe the reason why he's going to Edo is because Shino is somewhere near there?

He looks away from me and stares at the sky, "Fuu, why are you going to Edo? You do know that the shogunate is still after you. So why join us?"

I smile slightly and tilt my head to the left. "Well... I felt that it's totally unfair that is just the two of you embarking to a new journey so I got jealous! That's why I joined you." I sneer, "Besides, without me, you and Mugen will be tossed at the side of the road dying because of hunger and wilting away."

"Hnn." that was his only reply. I scrunch my nose and frown at him.

Even though I'm in love with this man, I can't help but to think that he is an asshole. Avoiding my question and denying what is true. Seriously?! What's with him? I suddenly remember what I have heard from women; 'Men are dense. As their opposite sex, loving them is frustrating.' Now I know what they meant by that. I let out a sigh.

"'Were'."

"Huh?"

I turn my head to his direction, he's still gazing at the stars. My eyes widen as I see a bunch of fireflies flock around him, dancing with the rhythm that only them can hear.

"I don't know how but, the strong feelings of love and longing for Shino just vanished."

Am I seeing an opportunity here? Probably not. I know for the fact that Jin only sees me as his younger sister or something closer to that. It hurts me when I'm thinking about it now. I have not told Jin my feelings for him yet I can already feel the rejection stabbing my poor heart. Looking at him now makes me get the idea of what he said earlier, his second statement.

"Jin," he turns his attention to me, "you really are a firefly. Not only that your light has lead me, I was attracted to it too, I have loved you too. I want to say this to you as soon as possible, if I keep this inside me, I don't know how long I am going to live! Whenever I'm near you, it feels like my heart is going to burst into pieces!"

"Do you mean that? You're not just overwhelmed or something? You sure you're not mistaking me for Mugen?"

My jaw drops. Damn, I'm pouring all my efforts here and all of my courage just to convey what I feel for him and his asking me those kind of questions?! And, what's with that third question?! Me having a feeling of love for Mugen? Well, yeah, a love for him for being my family but as a man? No. I cannot see Mugen more as an ignoramus of an older brother. Jin knows how to rub salt on wound.

I glare at him "Yes, yes and yes! Dagnabit Jin!" I turn my back from him and pouts.

I heard him apologize, "I've always thought you like Mugen, with you being so close to him and such."

"Idiot! I do like Mugen, but only as a friend and as an idiotic Brother-figure. But!" I turn around again to look at him, "My feelings for you are different! Everytime I convince myself that you are one of my dearest friends, my heart squeezes so tight and it hurts me!" I hiss at him, "Damn it Jin! Do you know how hard for me to say all of this to you and then you're just going to be a jerk and as-"

It is unknown to me what happened next, all I could see is his handsome face incredibly close to mine with his eyes closed behind his glasses. No, not just his face, also his lips, so close that it is touching mine. My eyes widen at this epiphany. He really is kissing me! My body has gone stiff and he pulls away. His onyx orbs bore into my hazel ones, enticing me.

"You're calm now?" He asks in a teasing manner, though it was subtle.

I look away from him, feeling the heat creeping on my cheeks, "N-no. That did not calm me. Who would calm down after being kissed like that."

I heard him chuckle. That was just my imagination right? Like feathers, his fingers touch my face and make me look to him, gazing at his onyx orbs once again. Just by looking at his eyes, my body has gone numb, as if a spell was cast upon me. The spell of a firefly. I wonder if this is what a female firefly feels whenever she got enticed to its light and made contact with a male one.

He knows himself that being slow is not his style but his face, it slowly inches himself to mine. I reflexively close my eyes, waiting for what will happen next. Just like what I am expecting, his lips covered mine. It is gentle like before but it is much sweeter now. I kiss back, savoring his thin lips into mine, craning my hands to his neck and he snake his arm on my waist, pulling me closer to him, so close that our bodies touching each other. Jin parts his face and rests his forehead on mine while staring at my round eyes silently.

"So... how am I going to take that kiss?"

He smiles slightly, "That was twice. You should already get it now Fuu."

I shake my head, "No, I don't. I know what people said about; 'Action speaks louder than words'. However it will be better for me to hear the words straight from you."

He let out a soft sigh that tickled my fair skin, "Fine. I love you Fuu and I will be by your side always like it has been. So don't you go run off like that to stare at the river or at the fireflies."

I giggle and steal a short and light kiss from his lips, "And I love you too."

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and helps me to my feet, "It's time for us to go back. Mugen might be already back at the inn, drunk and frustrated."

Jin holds me by my hand and starts to walk away from the river, away from the fireflies. But, just before we could ever leave the river, I suddenly remembered something from my childhood again. I stop on my tracks making him stop too. "Aside from guiding people and attracting mates, fireflies also guide two people that are connected by their hearts and share the same feeling in a place where the rest of the world cannot reach them. My mother said that they are the 'Nature's Matchmaker'."

"I guess that is true, as well as the other two that I said earlier."

I smile, "Yeah..."

And with that we walk back the town, holding hands along the way.

* * *

 **Just so we clear... I love Fuugen shipping than FuuxJin but i'm giving justice to those who are fans of FuuxJin and are able to dig few fanfics here (including myself) XD**

 **And with the "Fireflies are the 'Nature's Matchmaker'", it was inspired from a telenovela I've watched years back, can't remember the title though XD**

 **Don't be shy to submit a review :D**

 **For the full preview of the cover art, visit my 2nd dA account (AmeOfTheSEA)**

 **-雨**


End file.
